Puertas
by Bored Kitty
Summary: JonoSeto... Como raro torturamos a Jono de una forma absurda para que cierto CEO lo recoja... Es el mismo No más dolor... pero como me borraron de forma horrible... TERMINADO...
1. Chapter 1

Kagura: NUEVO FICCCCC WEEEEEEE

Jonouchi: ¿qué te fumaste?

Kagura: Es que tengo que hacer esto un poco más alegre considerando lo que escribí

Jonouchi: Ah...

Kagura: Bueno... después de milenios de comedias y cosas así, decidí darme un descanso con esta nueva historia... es mucho más seria... y eso tiene una razón de peso...

Jonouchi: La cual es...

Kagura: No me interrumpas que te muerdo... Bueno, la historia de Jono es un poco mas triste que la de los otros personajes además que él tiene que vivir con esa historia... (yo no sé si en el anime sale pero en el manga vemos al papá de Jou y es un borracho...)

Jonouchi: Bien eso está muy... ¿¡TE MUERDO?

Kagura: Levanta una señal de 'mentalmente inestable'

Jonouchi: Cierto... no me acordaba...

Kagura: En fin... Ahora empieza la historia... Jou... hazme los honores...

Jonouchi: Claro...

Ka-chan no es dueña de YuGi Oh! ni tampoco de los personajes que aquí se exponen... ellos son propiedad del dibujante y creador del manga y también de Nintendo..

Kagura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nintendo es mío! WEEEEEEEEE empieza a cortar flores imaginarias

Jonouchi: Es oficial se fumó algo...

Nota: Malas palabras al comienzo de la historia si eres sensible... sigue leyendo la historia que no hay más... y ¡DEJA UN REVIEW! WEEEEEEEE...

nnnn TTTT

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Jonouchi "Mierda, mierda, mierda" dijo mientras corría, no sabía a dónde , pero mientras fuera lejos de allí todo estaría bien. Se miró los brazos, una botella rota había causado que sangraran profusamente, sus piernas estaban llenas de contusiones y su abdomen le dolía de todos los puños que había recibido, la boca le sabía a sangre después del puño que le había dado y tenía una cortada en la mejilla por culpa de la botella rota.

Esta vez todo se había salido de control, su padre, más ebrio que nunca, había decidido que era hora de atormentarlo echándole la culpa de que su madre se hubiera ido, que si no hubiera nacido todo estaría bien, Jono desde luego no pudo evitar responder, logrando que su padre explotara y la diera la paliza de su vida, el problema es que un hombre borracho no mide ni su fuerza ni las consecuencias. Y tal era la situación, ahora Jonouchi Katsuya estaba huyendo de su propio hogar, herido y sin destino aparente. ¿A dónde iría? Primero pensó en Yugi y en los demás, pero no quería que lo vieran así, no quería que se metieran en problemas por su culpa. Miró en los alrededores, había un callejón cruzando una calle, podría pasar la noche allí, el dolor no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera descansar, al otro día pensaría que hacer.

"¡Cruza rápido!" se decía "No te desmayes ahora, hazlo cuando llegues allí"

El proceso fue lento y doloroso, un paso, otro paso, ahora la calle "¿Y si pasa un auto?" desechó la idea, era muy tarde y no podía haber ninguno a esas horas por esos lugares. Ahora a caminar...

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su automóvil preguntándose la razón por la que por la que tenía que estar haciendo idioteces cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes como... dormir, estaba agotado, el papeleo era la cosa más aburrida del mundo pero era necesario si quería más atracciones para su parque.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en el trabajo o me voy a morir" Se repetía todo el tiempo.

"Señor Kaiba, si desea podemos pasar por esa calle, es un atajo hacia la mansión"

"... Sí... claro... gracias..." Kaiba estaba tan cansado que cualquier cosa que lo acercara más rápido a su casa era bueno. Bostezó cuando el auto estaban dando vuelta a la esquina de la calle.

"¿Quién es ese?" dijo el chofer al notar la sombra de alguien que caminaba torpemente.

"Debe ser un borracho, deja que cruce y sigamos" Dijo el CEO fríamente. El auto avanzó un poco más hasta que se pudo distinguir la figura de la persona. Kaiba ahogó una exclamación

"¡Detente!" ordenó al chofer que obedeció inmediatamente.

Seto se bajó del auto como impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa... Era imposible

¿o no?

Kaiba caminó cautelosamente hacia la figura, no estaba seguro si era quien creía que era. Y si se equivocaba, acercarse podría ser peligroso. Se detuvo, había un modo más seguro de asegurarse.

"¿Katsuya?" Dijo cautelosamente

"Ka...Kaiba..." Respondió él débilmente

"¿Pero qué te pasó?" Dijo Kaiba entre preocupado y curioso

"NO TE ACERQUES" Gritó Jonouchi mientras se apretaba el brazo ¿qué era lo que goteaba? ¿Sangre? No estaba seguro, pero tenía que saber, dio un paso a lo que Jou se puso de nuevo a la defensiva "te dije que..."

"Honestamente me importa un bledo lo que me dijiste" Dijo Kaiba mientras se acercaba a él, su expresión se volvió una mezcla de ira y de preocupación "¿Quién te hizo _esto_?" Jono sangraba por los brazos y la cara, respiraba rápidamente y sus ojos estaban nublados

"Tengo que llevarte a un hospital, luego quiero explicaciones" Al ver sus ojos continuó "Y si lo que te preocupan son tus amigos no les diré nada si tu quieres" La mirada del chico se suavizó "Ven, te ayudaré a caminar"

Un poco antes de llegar al auto Jonouchi perdió todas sus fuerzas y se desmayó. Seto maldijo su suerte, lo arrastró hacia el auto, no era tan pesado, así que lo llevó con relativa facilidad.

Se dirigió al chofer:

"Cambio de planes, vamos al hospital ¡Rápido!

TTTT nnnn uuuu

Kagura: WEEEEEEEEE

Jonouchi: Creo que hoy Ka-chan está un poco impedida para hablar...

Kagura: CLARO QUE NO-O Le saca la lengua a Jou

Jono: Como quieras... yo me voy a ver con Seto... Se va

Kagura: En fin... pobre Jono ¿Eh? Hace tiempo quería hacer un fic en el que le tocara sufrir un poquito a algún personaje... pero bueno... ¡esperen el próximo! Será más emocionante que este... en fin... me quedé sola en mi estudio... así que me voy a comer helado...

Ja neh!

Att: Spy-chan

Pd: Si no saben quién es Spy es el gatito negro de Eriol en Card Captor Sakura resulta que ahora es uno de mis alter egos... debe ser por lo del dulce ahora sí...

¡¡¡¡¡JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura: Ok... tengo 45 minutos para escribir el fic... así que esto va a ser cortico... WEEEEEEEE listo

Jono y Kaiba: ¬¬..

Disclaimer: (Por kaiba): YGO No le pertenece a Kagura... si le perteneciera... bueno... para que eso pasara tendría que regalársela yo mismo... las demandas serán recibidas con un incinerador... y créanme Kagura + encendedor + dulces, no es nada bueno...

ooOO

El sueño de Jou estuvo plagado de pesadillas, cuando despertó intentó recordar lo que había pasado... todo llegó a su mente de golpe... su padre, los gritos, el dolor, la huída... Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué había pasado luego?

Casi lanza un grito de espanto... el blanco lo rodeaba por todas partes, había una bolsa de suero a su izquierda y una bolsa de sangre a su derecha... ¿Estaba en un hospital?

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero el dolor no le dejó moverse...

"Yo de ti ni lo intentaría... las costillas rotas no son muy buenas compañeras para caminar"

Kaiba había entrado a la habitación de Jonouchi con un vaso de café en una mano... cuando Jou vio a Kaiba recordó todo...

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?"

"No mucho... unas dos horas aproximadamente... y no hagas esa cara que te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche... si quieres podemos llamar a tus padres para que..." Kaiba se interrumpió inmediatamente al ver la cara del chico al escuchar la última frase "Bien... si quieres que logremos alguna solución necesito que me cuentes que pasó..."

"Lo que pasó... fue... que..."

"Ah... y una cosa... no quiero mentiras" Jonouchi sabía que a Kaiba no se le podían decir mentiras... y la verdad era que él no quería decirle mentiras... así que volvió a empezar...

"No... no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero en la escuela yo tengo fama de meterme en muchas peleas "Kaiba asintió" Bueno... no es cierto... es solo una excusa para que los demás no se den cuenta..."

"Cuenta de..." A Jou le estaba costando trabajo hablar

"Cuenta de que... mi padre me golpea..."

Y así Jonouchi Katsuya le contó la historia de su vida a Seto Kaiba... Cómo su madre se separó de su padre... como se llevó a su hermana... como su padre era un alcohólico sin remedio y que su hobby era torturar y hacerle sufrir, cuando el relato terminó un silencio los cubrió a ambos... Jono tenía miedo de que Kaiba lo rechazara por eso... y Kaiba... bueno, Kaiba estaba hirviendo en ira.

El hecho de que lastimaran al chico fue como un balde de agua fría para el CEO, mientras Jono contaba su historia, en Seto miles de emociones pasaron por su cabeza... ira, dolor, lástima... hasta un cierto sentimiento de identificación, o acaso ¿su padre no era en esencia igual? Gosaburo Kaiba había hecho de su vida una pesadilla hasta su misteriosa desaparición... el recuerdo de su padre adoptivo lo llenó de tristeza... pero cuando vio a Jou de nuevo la ira lo cubrió...

"Bien... entonces... demandarás a tú padre..."

"¡NO! él me mataría... esta vez de verdad..."

"Bueno... si no quieres, yo pediré tu custodia.."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, no voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer lo mismo... así que vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante..."

"Y... si... pierdes..."

"Si pierdo... bueno, no creo perder... porque tenemos un argumento muy fuerte... y ese argumento eres tú..." Kaiba señaló las heridas de Jono que hasta ahora él no se había visto, tenía vendados el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, tenía algo en la mejilla sin contar las incontables cremas y tratamientos que le habían untado en la piel "Hablaremos de la forma en la que te maltrata..."

"Pe... pero eso sería como denunciarlo..."

"Es que ES denunciarlo... pero como yo voy a tener tu custodia, cuando él salga no creo que pueda estar a menos de 1Km de ti..."

"No sé como..."

"Y no me gusta que me agradezcan, aunque... tal vez algún día te cuente por qué te ayudé..."

"Está bien... pero Kaiba... ¿En serio perdí tanta sangre?

Kagura: WEEEEEE terminéeeeeeeeeee... aunque la verdad... ha sido el capítulo más corto que he escrito nunca... pero bueno... la idea era hacerlo en 45 minutos y lo logré... ahora... el momento en que lo vallan a leer varía en el tiempo en que tarde en publicarlo... que va a ser ahora... y puessssss... a partir de ahí todo depende de si hispafics y abren o no... bueno ¿algún comentario?

Kaiba: Sí... soy demasiado amable...

Jou: Y yo demasiado maniaco depresivo...

Kagura: Bueno... pero es que tú estás medio muerto y tú estás preocupado... ¿ven?...

Kaiba: Bueno... nosotros ya nos vamos ¿Qué vas ha hacer...? Ah...

Kagura: Esconde una red caza-bishounens Eh... bueno... al público, ya saben... contactos, mails, reviews, dulces... todo es bien recibido... y ahora yo me voy yap

JA NEH!

Kagura o Spy... como quieran


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura: En voz baja sin darse cuenta de que ya empezó el fic Pero tú estás hablando de contusiones, yo estoy hablando de cortadas...

Bakura: Sí pero considera que podemos mezclarlo...

Kagura: Y luego desmembramos...

Bakura: Exacto nn

Kaiba: ¡Se puede saber de QUÉ hablan!

Kagura: Uh.. De nada...

Bakura: Sí... de nada...

Kagura: Mira al público O.o Ya empezamos... quiero decir... ¡HOLA!

Bakura: ¡Sí hola! y si escucharon algo de lo que K-chan y yo estábamos hablando ignórenlo... no es importante... nnU

Kagura: Bueno... cambiando de tema... este es el tercer capítulo de este fic... mi segundo fic de no comedia... aunque bueno... el primero... en fin...

Jou: ¿Podrías dejar de desvariar? ¬¬U

Kagura: Bien.. ya.. ok este capítulo SI sé de que se trata porque lo tenía primero escrito a papel, pero mejor lean nn

Bakura: Um... ¡Hola! soy Bakura... me recordarán por ser el antagonista más apuesto de Yugi Oh! Cállate Marick... y por ser el yami del hikari más lindo del mundo... Cállense Yami, Yugi, Marick y Malick ¬¬

Kagura: Bakura... el disclaimer...

Bakura: Cierto... U... Ka-chan no es dueña de Yugi Oh! ¿Quedó claro? Ah y una cosa ¡NO SE ACERQUEN A RYOU! ¿OK?

Kagura: Va a ser un fic muy largo uu U...

Habían tenido que pasar tres semanas para que dieran de alta a Jonouchi, en ese tiempo recibió la visita de sus amigos a los que finalmente les tuvo que explicar las cosas, Seto le ayudó para que no fuera tan difícil, también lo visitó Mokuba que inmediatamente después de enterarse de lo que había pasado no tardó nada en llegar al hospital. Aunque le gustaba que sus amigos lo hubieran visitado, Jou no estaba feliz del todo, y Kaiba se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

"¿Cuál es el drama ahora?" Dijo después de despedir a su hermano.

"No te preocupes no es nada"

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?"

"¿Porque soy un perrito tonto?"

"Baka-Inu" Dijo Kaiba suspirando

"Tu nunca cambias, sigues siendo el mismo millonario presumido y amargado de siempre" Dijo Jou sacándole la lengua

"Sí, y mejor te acostumbras porque de ahora en adelante vas a vivir con este millonario amargado y presumido... y ahora sí, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Shizuka..."

"Shizu... ah, tú hermana"

"Mhhh..."

"¿Quieres que venga?"

"¡NO!" Gritó Jono "Disculpa, pero no quiero que se preocupe, es solo que la extraño..." Seto puso una mano en la cabeza de Jou, esto se había vuelto un gesto común de Kaiba, así que el chico ya se acostumbrado.

"Shh... yo entiendo... pero ahora debes relajarte y descansar, sabes lo que viene mañana"

Jonouchi bajó la mirada.

"Sí..." Dijo él. Seto se separó de Jono.

"No tengas miedo, no te puede hacer nada, además yo también voy a estar allí"

"Uh... Ka... Kaiba"

"¿Ah?"

"Gracias, por todo... por cuidarme y por..." Kaiba le dio un puño en la cabeza "¡OUCH! ¡¿Por qué fue eso!"

"Baka-Inu, te dije que no quería que me agradecieras... no me gusta"

"¿Y desde cuándo me importa lo que te gusta o no te gusta?" Dijo Jou con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara, Seto suspiró.

"En fin... es mejor que duermas, ya es tarde"

"Mhh... Eh... yo... eh..."

"No tengo todala noche ¿sabes?"

"¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?" Dijo Jonouchi algo sonrojado, lo que dijo sorprendió a Kaiba.

"¿Tienes miedo a quedarte solo o qué?" Jono bajó la mirada tímidamente

"Es que cuando te quedabas conmigo no tenía pesadillas, estos días he tenido sueños horribles, todo una y otra vez en cmi cabeza..." Seto calló a Jou con la mirada.

"Está bien, me voy a quedar pero más te vale dormirte rápido o no respondo" Dijo él sentándose en la cama en la que estaba el chico que le sonrió dulcemente. Seto le quitó un mechón de pelo de cara con un gesto que más parecía una caricia, Jonouchi se sorprendió pero pareció no molestarle "Ahora duerme" le susurró Kaiba.

Jono estaba profundamente dormido pero Seto no se había ido, se había quedado a su lado, había decidido que por esa se noche se quedaría ahí, como la primera vez, cuando lo encontró tan mal.

"No puedo creer que tú seas mi punto débil" Dijo él mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo del chico mientras dormía, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientas lo veía, era tan extraño sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, claro que sentía apreció por algunas personas, su hermano por ejemplo, que era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, no podía decir que detestaba a Yugi y a sus amigos, excepto a Yami que era un dolor de cabeza insoportable cada vez que aparecía con su acto de 'Soy el mejor, el rey de los juegos y por eso tengo que salvar al mundo yo solo... ¡Y no toques a Yugi que es mío!'

Algo trajo a Seto de vuelta a la realidad, Jou sonreía, se reía, murmuraba en sueños, el chico de pelo castaño se acercó a él para ver qué era lo que decía.

"Mhh... Donas..."

Seto tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír a todo volumen.

"Nunca cambias ¿eh?" Dijo mirándolo con dulzura, tragándose las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

En la despedida de Jonouchi todo el hospital tuvo que ver, tanto los doctores y las enfermeras, como los pacientes y hasta los visitantes, todos le habían cogido cariño al chico ya que desde su llegada, todo era más alegre y hasta más caótico. Jou era casi hiperactivo así que le era imposible mantenerse quieto en su cama, habían ocasiones en las que se escapaba a la cafetería del hospital y como allí también lo adoraban, le regalaban comida que él repartía a todo el mundo, doctores, enfermeras, pacientes, visitantes... Hacía también cosas como secuestrar a los pacientes llevándolos en una silla de ruedas, todo por la simple diversión de ver a las enfermeras corriendo desesperadas detrás de ellos y la 'víctima' que estaba en la silla, terminaba divirtiéndose mucho...

En todo caso, todos en el hospital se despidieron del chico que quería escaparse por última vez con uno de los pacientes cosa que Seto le prohibió rotundamente, en realidad Jono pensaba desobedecer a Kaiba pero luego recordó que iba a vivir con él... mejor no...

Kaiba y Jonouchi se dirigían al departamento que el último compartía con su padre, cada paso los acercaba más, para Jono, cada vez se acercaba más a su sentencia, si algo salía mal, volvería con su padre y este no se conformaría con solo golpearlo, seguro que esta vez sí que lo mataba. Miró a Kaiba, él había sido tan bueno. La verdad era que él siempre había pensado que Seto solo quería atormentarlo, pero ahora... todo había cambiado...

"Katsuya... hasta aquí llego yo, tú guías..." Jou miró a su compañero y asintió, cruzaron la calle donde Kaiba encontró al chico, ninguno hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pocos minutos después ya estaban frente del edificio... Jono empezó a subir seguido de Seto cuando llegaron a la puerta se detuvieron.

"Ya es un poco tarde así que él ya debe estar ebrio"

"No importa... solo venimos a que recojas tus cosas y a que yo le diga que voy a pedir tu custodia, mis abogados se encargarán del resto" Jono asintió un poco nervioso y abrió la puerta.

Jonouchi salió volando hasta dar con una pared, su padre estaba parado frente a él con una botella de cerveza en la mano

"Maldito bastardo... mariquita de porquería... ¡¿Quién te crees que eres escapando de casa!"

"Me mandaste al hospital papá..." Dijo Jono intentando levantarse, pero su padre le dio un puño en el estómago haciendo que cayera al piso de nuevo.

"Maldito mentiroso ¿sabes lo que te haré por mentirme?"

"Usted no hará nada" Dijo una voz inyectada de veneno detrás de los dos... Kaiba estaba parado allí, inexpresivo como siempre pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú" Gritó el señor Katsuya

"Ka... Kaiba..." dijo Jou casi sin aire "Por favor... no..."

"Tú cállate y ve por tus cosas" Le dijo Kaiba en un tono en el que Jou no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer, salió rápidamente a su habitación.

"¡TU TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTABAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

"Yo de usted no volvería a hacer eso" dijo Seto con los puños cerrados...

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Soy el que le va a quitar la custodia de su hijo..."

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"Tengo lo mejores abogados, cuando esto termine no se va a poder acercar a Katsuya... y ni crea que puede ganar... le rompió las costillas al chico, no creo que el jurado vea con bueno ojos eso..." Kaiba se detuvo cuando vio a Jou llegar con una maleta "Mis abogados vendrán a verlo..."

"Bien... ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN!" Dijo el padre del jou empujándolo encima de Seto "AHORA LÁRGUENSE" Y les tiró la puerta en la cara a los dos.

"Vámo… ¿Katsuya?" Jono estaba llorando del miedo… Kaiba no pensó en otra solución que abrazarlo "Shhhh… ya no te va a hacer nada"

"Es que... yo… ¿qué tal que todo salga mal?"

"Tranquilo todo va a estar bien… ahora cálmate que no te puedo insultar si te pones así…"

"Mhhh…"

Y así los dos se fueron a la mansión Kaiba…

Kagura: O.o terminé… WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura: Mh… ¡No hay muertos!

Kagura: Nop… solo costillas rotas… y sangre…

Bakura: Mh… ¿Voy a salir?

Kagura: Nu sep… nn

Kaiba: Demasiado tierno para mi gusto…

Kagura: Mira quién habla ¬¬U

Kaiba: ¿Qué? Tiene abrazado a Jono

Jono: Vámonos… Se lo lleva a un lugar más… privado

/Nota:

A Alejandra Hirameku:

¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews... respecto a tu pregunta en el manga de Yugi Oh! hay un capítulo en el que Yugi y Honda (Tristan) van al departamento de Jou y ven su papá es un borracho... creo que es en el primer tomo... y sigue leyendo que esto se va a poner aún mejor...

Ah... y ya sé que es algo irreal que Seto teniendo la misma edad de Jou pida su custodia... pero ¿A quién le importa? Kaiba es millonario... tal vez sea él que le pague a los jueces y a todo el mundo en Domino... y si funciona para que esos dos se queden juntos entonces... ¡¡VALE! nn

Kagura: Bakura… ¿Ahora qué?

Bakura: Sigamos hablando…

Kagura: Ok… espera un momento Se dirige al público los reviews serán BIEN MUY BIEN recibidos… . Ahora sí… un hacha y un bate, yo el hacha y tú el bate ya que te gusta tanto golpear ¿ok?

Supi ha dejado la sala….


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura: Hola... bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de esta cosa, fic... eh... en fin, como quieran llamarlo... nn

Ryou: eh... n/n hola... K-chan me invitó... eh...

Todos: KYAAAAAA.. ¡qué lindo!

Bakura: A KILÓMETROS

Todos: OO

Yami: ¿A mí a qué me trajeron?

Bakura: Faraón de pacotilla...

Yami: Roba tumbas...

Kagura: Eh... ¡sepárenlos!... no queremos peleas aquí... no por ahora... Ok... Ryou, cariño, haz los honores..

Disclaimer: (Por Ryou) K-chan no es dueña de Yugi- Oh! ni de nosotros... la verdad no sé como hizo para traernos aquí... pero bueno... NO DEMANDEN por favor...

Bakura: Y NO SE ACERQUEN A RYOU

Kagura: En fin uuU

"Kaiba, te digo que ¡no!"

"No me importa, vas a tener que hacerlo"

"Pe...pero..."

"Pero... NADA, "

"Kaiba... No me puedes obligar"

"Claro que puedo... no querrás que llame a Shizuka a contarle..."

"Ok...ok, si puedes oligarme... pero ¿por qué tengo que ir? ¿No puede ir alguien como mi representante o algo así?"

Habían estado así todo el día Jou se negaba a ir al juicio de su padre y Kaiba estaba empeñado en obligar a Jou a ir, así que desde entonces estaban peleando

"Veamos cachorrito" Jono fulminó con la mirada a Seto por el insulto "Esto es muy importante, tienes que ir TU dar TU testimonio ¿O quieres que en la corte crean que estás mintiendo y por eso no vas?... te creía más inteligente, además no querrás que tu padre crea que eres un cobarde ¿no?

Jou se sonrojó ante el comentario de Kaiba sabiendo lo cierto que era. Tenía que ir, por más que le aterrara la idea que tener que ver a su padre otra vez, tomo aire y se encontró con los ojos de Kaiba.

"Está bien Kaiba, voy a ir."

Jono estaba muy nervioso, sus manos sudaban y se movía para todas partes sin control, lo único que le tranquilizaba en ese momento era el olor de Kaiba que tenía tan cerca. Era un olor adulto pero tranquilo, le gustaba ese olor, ya lo había sentido antes pero ahora, usando su ropa, estaba rodeado de el, de su esencia y eso era suficiente para calmarlo un poco.

Kaiba miraba a Jono fascinado, nunca lo había visto tan elegante, se veía bastante bien tenia que admitirlo, MUY bien, para ser totalmente honesto, todavía tenía ese aire de rebeldía que tanto había atraído a Seto desde un principio, le gustaba eso, Jou nunca cambiará. Y lo que más le gustaba a Kaiba era que se veía bien usando su ropa, claro que le quedaba un poco grande pero unos pocos retazos en la tela habían hecho maravillas, ahora su cachorrito estaba totalmente rodeado de la esencia de Kaiba, ahora, relativamente... Kaiba estaba con el en todos lugares, y el no podía estar mas feliz estando conciente de esto.

Finalmente llegó la hora, un hombre, posiblemente el abogado de Jou, el no lo sabia ni le importaba, los condujo hasta uno de los asientos al frente del juez , en este caso jueza. El juicio dio inicio...

En menos de una hora todo termino con el padre de Jonouci como culpable de maltrato, y desde luego, cuando cumpliera la sentencia , no podría acercarse ni a Shizuka, ni a Jono, por supuesto.

En cuanto a Kaiba se quedó con la custodia de Jono, eso fue un tanto extraño, pero siendo Seto Kaiba, fue aprobado y mantenido la máxima discreción el asunto.

Mokuba estaba encantado con tener un nuevo amigo por la casa, considerado lo poco que estaba Seto por los alrededores.

"¡Te puedes quedar en mi habitación!" Dijo el unos días después del juicio cuando Jono ya se había instalado finalmente en la mansión Kaiba.

"Katsuya tiene su habitación, Mokuba no tiene que quedarse contigo" Dijo el mayor de los Kaiba a su hermano.

"Aw, vamos Seto, sería divertido."

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano Mokuba, no quiero incomodar a nadie."

"Esta bien... " Dijo el chico un tanto triste, luego se animó. "En fin, tengo que salir con unos amigos, nos vemos mañana..." Y se fue corriendo.

"¿Mañana?"

"Se va a quedar con un amigo, aunque no me dijo quién" Seto miro a Jou "Ahora sígueme, te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

Era la primera vez que Jonouchi Katsuya veía una habitación tan lujosa, era bastante grande, unos hermosos cuadros colgaban en las paredes en perfecta distribución, la cama era la más grande que había visto en su vida, todo era perfecto, no pudo evitar abrir la boca en fascinación.

"Es... increíble..."

"Hmm... Ahora, tienes tu baño privado, si quieres algo puedes pedírselo a alguno de los empleados, ellos siempre van a estar por aquí. Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si... ¿Siempre eres así de antipático con tus visitas?" Kaiba levantó una ceja y se acercó a Jou. "Ka... Kaiba... ¿no crees que estás muy cerca?" Kaiba se acercó un poco más hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la del otro.

"¿Te asusto?"

"¡Claro que no! solo... que estás muy cerca"

"¿Y? ¿Te molesta tanto?"

"Es que yo..." Kaiba estaba respirando sobre el cuello de Jou haciendo que este sufriera unos cuantos escalofríos

"Acostúmbrate a mi presencia cachorrito, porque ni creas que te vas a ir pronto de aquí" Y con esto dicho, Seto Kaiba salió de la habitación, dejando a Jono sin entender qué demonios había pasado ahí.

Después de ese incidente las cosas se movieron con relativa normalidad, era la hora de la cena. Comieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas sin saber que el otro hacía lo mismo, así estuvieron todo el tiempo, atormentándose por los pensamientos del otro.

Ya en su nueva habitación y por el día tan cansado que tuvo calló inmediatamente dormido justo al acostarse.

'Era de noche y tenía miedo, vió a su padre como loco golpeándo a su madre embarazada y a él, le había obligado a ver cómo maltrataba a su madre, cómo la golpeaba en el estómago que ella intentaba proteger con sus ya insesibles brazos. Era muy pequeño y lloraba aterrorizado, intentaba ser fuerte, intentaba proteger a su madre del peligro, pero cada vez que intentaba cerrar el camino de su padre este lo dejaba de un puño contra la pared. Pero no importaba, tenía que ser fuerte, por su madre y por su hermana por venir. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de la mujer, los suyos propios, los de su padre. El dolor, el miedo, la ira... todo era horrible y no podía hacer nada ¿por qué su madre se había casado con ese hombre, ese cerdo? Tenía mucho miedo, su madre intentaba alejarlo a él y a la vez proteger al bebé en camino, no podía perder a sus querido hijos. Pero Jounouchi no podía perder a su madre. Se abalanzó sobre su padre cegándolo, pero él era más fuerte lo tomó del cuello... era muy tarde, iba a morir... el dolor era tan grande...'

"¡Katsuya!"

"¡NO!"

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Jou negó con la cabeza, no sabía cuándo había entrado Kaiba, pero estaba agradecido de tenerlo a su lado, su sola presencia le decía que todo había sido un sueño. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos bañado en lágrimas, intentó enjugarse los ojos pero no podía hacer nada, las lágrimas seguían empañandole los ojos. Kaiba todavía estaba allí, mirándolo con preocupación, como siempre lo hacía. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue una pesadilla?" Jou solo asintió, todavía no confiaba en su voz "Ya está bien, aquí no te puede hacer nada..."

"Fue la primera vez que nos golpeó" Fue lo primero que Jou se atrevió a decir

"¿Nos?"

"A mi madre y a mí... Mi madre estaba embarazada de Shizuka, papá... papá casi me mata esa vez... estuve en el hospital un mes, y casi quedo en coma... mamá... "La voz de Jou se quebró, era más de lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

"Ya es suficiente" Dijo Kaiba con el rostro pálido "Ahora duerme... me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas" Se acercó a Jonouchi y lo rodeó con sus brazos. este gesto sorprendió a Jono pero no se alejó, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Cuando Kaiba comprobó que Jou estaba profundamente dormido, intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Jono tenía a Kaiba totalmente imposibilitado. Además... se veía tan tranquilo...

Se quedaron lo dos durmiendo juntos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tal vez sí lo era...

Kagura: AWWWWWWWWWWWW ¿No soy tierna? ¿No soy dulce?

Seto: ¿No deberías morir?

Kagura: Cállate TT.. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cada día se vuelve más interesante... en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa cuando estos dos van a la escuela... creo... ustedes sabes, conmigo nada se sabe U

Yami: Bien... Yo como invitado especial (Luz misteriosa) voy a pedirles que dejen reviews para que nuestra desconsolada autora no esté tan desconsolada (La luz misterosa se intensifica)

Kagura: A veces me arrepiento de existir... TT Bueno... ya saben, los reviews serán muy bien recibidos, nadie sabe cuanto nn

JA NEH!

Kagura ¬¬U


	5. Chapter 5

Kagura: El comentario iba a ser diferente, en serio, pero vistas las situaciones solo voy a decir... ME BORRARON PERO HE VUELTO A LA VIDA XD...

Jonouchi: Borraron este fic... y tambien uno de Tristan y Duke... Que triste TT

Kagura: Malvado fanfiction... pero no importa, me mantendré escribiendo hasta que muera (o que me maten, o algo así)

Disclaimer: No es mío, no demanden...

O.o U ¬¬ O o.o O.O

Un fin de semana que había pasado volando, desde el incidente en el que Jono había sido consolado por Kaiba, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Jou no salió de la mansión en esos días porque Seto se lo había impedido así que tuvo que pasarlo con Mokuba, no había sido tan malo en realidad. Solo que ahora el mayor de los Kaiba y Jono se lanzaban miradas furtivas que el otro no notaba.

"Muévete Inu, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa"

"NO ME DIGAS INU" Vino la respuesta desde el piso de arriba, Jono bajó casi inmediatamente "¿Vamos caminando?"

"De hecho, sí, mi conductor es alérgico a los perros por desgracia... es broma, es broma, pero igual vamos a ir caminando ¿te parece bien?"

"Me parece normal en realidad" Dijo el rubio tomando su maletín "¿Mokuba va con nosotros?"

"Solo una parte del camino, luego se va por otro lado a su escuela"

"Veo..."

Los tres salieron de la casa, en el camino Mokey y Jono hablaron animadamente, fue un paseo relajado, hasta que Mokuba se fue. Después de eso, un incómodo silencio cubrió al rubio y al moreno.

"¿Nervioso?" Kaiba fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Llevo más tiempo que tú estudiando en esta escuela"

"Bueno, lo digo porque ahora te van a cubrir de preguntas, sobre '¿por qué demoios llegaste con Seto Kaiba?' y también sobre la cicatriz de tu mejilla"

"No es una cicatriz es una marca, no creo que lo noten"

"Si tu lo dices... ahora si me disculpas yo me voy, por desgracia no soporto a tus amigos" Seto apresuró el pasó y se perdió entre la multitud de personas que entraban al colegio.

"¡Jonouchi-kun!" Ese tenía que ser Yugi, con esa voz tan amable... Jono se encontró con su mejor amigo, sonriéndole amablemente.. Hay cosas que no cambian...

"¡Hey, Yug! ¿Cómo has estado?

"Bien... ¿cómo seguiste?... ya sabes con lo de tu padre y todo eso..."

"No hay problema... mi madre casi sufre de un infarto cuando le conté... y cuando le terminé de contar ya tenía al tarado de Kaiba en un pedestal... creo que va a llamar al vaticano a ver si lo canonizan" Yugi se rió.

"No debería ser así Jono, recuerda que Kaiba-kun te dejó vivir con él..."

"¡Y está todo el tiempo hechándomelo en cara! Uhm, ahí vienen Anzu y Honda, no les digas que estoy viviendo con Kaiba, por ahora solo tú lo sabes..."

Los dos amigos llegaron y saludaron a Jono y a Yugi.

"Hey, amigo, ¿por qué llegaste con Kaiba hace un rato?"

"¡No llegué con él! Fue solo coincidencia..."

"En fin... ¿y dónde estás viviendo ahora?"

"No te importa... no te lo voy a decir porque entonces te la pasarías allí todo el tiempo fastidiándome..."

"¡HEY! Solo estaba siendo amable"

"Cállate... y muévete que vamos a llegar tarde a clase"

Sí, todo era normal, nadie hablaba de nada que pudiera hacer daño y la amistades seguían intactas. Lo único que cambió un poco fue Jou y sus sentimientos.

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos se sentaron en el cerezo que mejor cubría al sol en todo el colegio, cada uno empezó a comer en silencio cuando...

"Oye Jonouchi ¿desde cuando traes merienda y no dinero?" Preguntó Anzu...

"Desde que puedo, ahora dejen de interrogarme " Comieron en silencio, de pronto Jono vio a Kaiba caminando solo y con su laptop en la mano. Jou se quedó mirándolo un momento, Yugi se dio cuenta, así que...

"¡Kaiba-kun! ¿por qué no nos acompañas?"

Kaiba levantó una ceja si cambiar más su expresión, Jono no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente al CEO, sabía perfectamente que el millonario no sabía que hacer, Kaiba vio a Jou sonreír y algo en el se encendió.

"Lo siento Yugi, pero mientro el control de pestes no haga su limpieza por aquí me niego a acercarme a ese lugar."

"¿Plagas?"

"Está hablando de mi Yug... ignóralo... es un baka..."

Kaiba levantó la ceja de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban divertido, el cachorro cada vez las cogía más rapido.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Jonouchi, caminó solo hacia la mansión Kaiba, Seto había tenido que ir a una reunión urgente y Mokuba se quedaba de nuevo en la casa de un compañero ahacer un trabajo. Jono caminaba y pensaba en las cosas que habían cambiado en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Ahora vivía en una mansión, con Kaiba, su peor enemigo que ahora resutaba ser la persona más comprensiva y amable del mundo, curioso...

Su antiguo departamento estaba camino a la mansión Kaiba, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, inconcientemente se acarició la cortada en su mejilla, tantas cosas horribles habían pasado allí... y aún...

Kaiba estaba preocupado, habían cancelado la reunión y resulataba que en la mansión no estaba el cachorro, sabía perfectamente que no había salido con ninguno de sus amigos, vio como se dirigía solo hacía la mansión justo al final de las clases ¿Dónde podía estar?. Preguntó a sus empleados si se había aparecido por la mansión en algún momento a lo cual todos negaron diciendo que no lo habían visto desde la mañana. Kaiba sabía que no debía preocuparse por él, no era ningún bebé ni nada por el estilo pero aún así, quería saber que estaba a salvo...

Y de proto lo golpeo, sabía donde estaba, salió de la mansión y caminó hasta el edificio en donde toda la pesadilla había empezado, subió las escaleras hasta el departamento que había conocido de una forma poco agradable. La puerta no estaba cerrada.

La abrió despacio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. No sabía por que lo hacía, pero pensó que ahora debería hacerlo todo con cautela. Lo primero que vio fueron las botellas aún en el suelo. El desorden ocupaba todo su campo visual, llegó a un pasillo, entró en una habíatción que reconoció como la del padre del cachorro, el mismo patrón de desorden y suciedad lo cubría todo, salió de allí pronto, le daba nauseas estar en ese lugar.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, esta estaba bien cerrada, Kaiba la abrió despacio también, no tenía seguro. Allí encontro al rubio reostado en la cama, tenía los ojos abiertos y se encontraba en posición fetal. Levantó la vista al ver Kaiba...

"No me gustan las puertas abiertas, siempre me han dado miedo" Fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Y por qué te dan miedo?"

"No es mi padre, si eso es lo que crees, la verdad no sé por qué, pero no las soporto, me aterran, es como si le diera libertad a todo el mundo para entrar, me gustan más bien cerradas, me siento más seguro..."

Kaiba entendió el mensaje...

"La historia de mi vida..." Jono se rió. "¿Te quieres quedar aquí?"

"Solo si tú te quedas conmigo..." El CEO sonrió.

"¿Por qué me coquetéas sólo cuando estamos solos?" El otro lo miró un momento antes de acomodarse más en su antigua cama.

"Porque no me gusta avergonzarte en frente de los demás" Jou se dio cuenta de que Kaiba seguía parado frente a la puerta "Es de mala educación que te quedes en la puerta cuando eres invitado a pasar, Kaiba."

"No pensé que supieras algo de educación, cachorro." Dijo el CEO, pero aún así se sentó al borde la cama.

"Sé más de lo que crees" El rubio se estiró para darle más espacio a Seto para recostarse "Hey, no te quedes sentado que me siento incómodo, la idea es que me acompañes... que tonto eres para ser un CEO..."

"Muy gracioso perro" Antes de que Jono pudiese decir algo Kaiba lo jaló hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de acomodarlo sobre su pecho. "¿Mejor así?"

Después de superado el shock por el beso Jou se acomodó mejor sobre su compañero

"Mucho mejor..."

No iba a ser fácil, los dos lo sabían pero por alguna razón querían estar así, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente el uno con el otro. Y el resto del mundo ya no importaba...

Tal vez ahora la puerta podría quedarse abierta. Pero solo un poquito...

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagura: Bien... lo terminé y estoy satisfecha con el resultado... no quería ninguna declaración y lo logré... Ahora, si quieren que le haga un epílogo o algo así, mándenme reviews y con gusto escribiré un final para la historia n.n.

Jono: ¿Se han dado cuenta que me la paso dormido en este fic?

K-chan: Cállate BAKA INU T-T

En fin... ya saben, los reviews serán muy bien recibidos, y GRACIAS a los que me habían mandado reviews antes de que me borraran... no los he olvidado... Sigan leyendo fics que a lo autores nos encanta, créanos que sí...

Nos leemos en la proxima!

K-chan ¬¬U


End file.
